The present invention relates generally to door security devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices which mechanically prevent a door from being opened.
One-way doors, that is, doors that open by swinging in only one direction, are especially popular in commercial buildings, schools, and the like. They provide easy ingress and egress to and from the building. Out-swinging doors in schools and commercial buildings are often equipped with panic-bar handles. A panic-bar handle may include an elongated rod extending across the width of the door. By pushing against the rod, the door latch is released and the door may be opened. If a crowd of people are pushed up against the door, the weight of the crowd will depress the rod and the door will open. Similarly, if a person is in a hurry to open the door, the person need not stop to turn a conventional doorknob to unlatch the door. The person need only exert a force on the rod and the door will open.
One-way doors are also targets for burglars. Doors which open in an outward fashion can often be readily opened, even if locked. A pry bar or similar tool can be wedged between the door and the door frame, and the door can be pried open.
Thus, while the safety features of the out-swinging panic-bar door are desirable, the ease with which these doors may be broken into is a disadvantage. To reduce the threat of burglary, devices have been made which prevent out-swinging doors from being opened.
Devices are known which are permanently or semi-permanently attached to the door or door frame. For example, a support bar may be bolted to the door, across the door frame, preventing the door from being opened. Such an arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,831, issued to Roden, Jr. This type of arrangement, however, defeats the purpose of the panic-bar handle arrangement. If, under exigent circumstances, the door must be quickly opened, the permanent security device can not be readily removed, and the door can not be quickly opened.
Another drawback of known security devices is that many require additional hardware to be mounted to the door or door frame. This can require special tooling. Furthermore, it can be difficult and time consuming to mount these devices. Such devices may also leave permanent marks or otherwise deface the door once the devices have been removed.
Known security devices are also limited in that they can typically be used with only a particular door. Once the necessary hardware is attached to the door or door frame, the security device can only be used on that particular door. To use the security device on another door, the hardware must be removed from the first door and placed on the second door.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a door security device which is portable which prevents a door from being opened.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a door security device which is easy to install and remove.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a door security device which requires no special tooling to install or remove.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision of a door security device which requires no additional hardware to install or remove.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a door security device which can be readily used on doors equipped with panic-bar handles, as well as doors with other types of handle hardware.
These and other objects are attained in a door security device which is secured to the inside of an out-swinging door. The security device generally includes an elongate support bar having first and second ends, the length of which typically exceeds a width of the door. Typically, the security device of the present invention is positioned in a substantially horizontal orientation such that the first and second ends of the support bar are disposed adjacent opposing vertical members of the door frame.
Attached to the first and second ends of the support bar are blocking members. The blocking members are designed to be positionable against the door frame. Each blocking member includes a surface thereon for contacting and resting against the door frame. Each blocking member also includes an adjustment mechanism which provides for adjustable positioning of the support bar with respect to the blocking member. In the illustrative embodiments shown, the adjustment mechanism includes a slot located within the blocking member. The slot is disposed substantially orthogonally to the longitudinal axis of the support bar, such that the support bar may translate within the slot parallel to the longitudinal axis of the slot. The adjustment mechanism also includes a threaded member which engages the blocking member and the support bar. The threaded member includes a knob or head, such that turning or actuating the knob causes the support bar to move within the slot relative to the blocking member.
The door security device of the present invention also includes an attachment means, which allows the device to removably engage a portion of a door. One illustrative embodiment of the attachment means includes a pair of generally J-shaped hooks. The hooks include an engagement portion and a generally elongate stem. The stem is disposed substantially through the support bar, and extends substantially orthogonally therefrom. The engagement portion of the hook is opposite the support bar, and is designed to engage a portion of the door. As the handle assembly is actuated, the engagement portion of the hook is drawn near the support bar, thereby exerting a force on a portion of the door.
The present invention also includes an actuation mechanism. In the illustrative embodiment shown, the actuation mechanism includes a handle assembly. The handle assembly includes a generally elongate rod disposed substantially parallel to the support bar, and spaced apart from the support bar. At opposite ends of the rod are elbow members which terminate adjacent the support bar. The elbow members are pivotally connected to the hooks. A pin connecting the elbow to the hook acts as a pivot point, allowing the elbow and thus the handle assembly to pivot with respect to the hook, and the support bar.
The security device of the present invention further includes a spring mechanism which provides tension against the handle assembly when the handle is actuated. The spring mechanism includes a washer which is attached to the hooks and a coil spring which is disposed about the hooks between the washer and the support bar.
The present invention also includes a camming surface which contacts a substrate to lock the device in place. Typically the substrate will be the support bar. In one illustrative embodiment, the camming surface pivots in response to actuation of the handle assembly. In this embodiment, the camming surface is located on the elbow member of the handle assembly. The point of pivotal connection between the elbows of the handle assembly and the hooks forms the pivot point for the camming surface.
The camming surface includes a first surface, a second angled surface, and a third surface. In the illustrative embodiments shown, the first surface and third surface are disposed substantially orthogonal to one another, and the angled surface connects the first surface to the third surface. In the embodiments shown, the angled surface extends at an angle approximately 45.degree. from the horizontal. As illustratively shown, the distance between the pivot point and the first surface is less than the distance between the pivot point and the angled surface, and the distance between the pivot point and the angled surface is less than the distance between the pivot point and the third surface. Thus, as the handle assembly is pivoted, the camming surface pivots about the pivot point, and the first surface, second angled surface, and third surface, in turn, contact the support bar.
In some instances, it may be desirable to coat portions or all of the security device. For example, it may be desirable to paint portions of the security device for aesthetic reasons. Also, it may be desirable to coat portions of the security device such that it does not scratch or cause damage to the door or door frame. Thus, portions of the blocking members and attachment means may be coated with a non-abrasive substance, so as not to scratch or cause damage to the door.
In an alternative embodiment of the invention, the door security device is adapted to be secured to the inside of an in-swinging door. The principals of operation of this alternative embodiment are essentially the same as in the case of the out-swinging door.
Another embodiment of a security device of the present invention includes a support bar, at least one blocking means, attaching means, and an actuator. The support bar has first and second ends and the blocking means is disposed between the ends of the support bar. The attaching means is mounted to the support bar for removable securing the support bar in position adjacent a structure. The actuator is connected to the attaching means and is operable to actuate the attaching means to secure the support bar adjacent the structure.
The attaching means may include a first attaching mechanism at the first end of the support bar and a second attaching mechanism at the second end of the support bar. A spring mechanism may be attached to the device adjacent each one of the first and second attaching mechanisms. The spring mechanisms provide tension against the actuator. Each spring mechanism may include a washer secured to either the first or second attaching mechanism and a spring disposed about that attaching mechanism between the washer and the support bar.
The attaching means may be coupled to the structure to secure the support bar adjacent the structure.
The security device may additionally include receiving means and the structure may include a pair of doors to which the receiving means is attached. The attaching means engages the receiving means and the blocking means engages the doors to secure the support bar adjacent the doors. The blocking means may include either a single blocking member that engages both doors or a pair of blocking members each of which engages one of the doors.
Alternatively, the structure may include a pair of doors each of which includes a handle assembly. In this arrangement, the attaching means engages the handle assemblies of the doors and the blocking means engages the doors to secure the support bar adjacent the doors. Again, as above, the blocking means may include either a single blocking member that engages both doors or a pair of blocking members each of which engages one of the doors.
In another application, the security device additionally includes receiving means and the structure includes a pair of doors separated by a mullion. The receiving means is attached to the doors, the attaching means engages the receiving means, and the blocking means engages the mullion to secure the support bar adjacent the doors. The blocking means includes at least one blocking member that engages the mullion.
In yet another application, the structure includes a pair of doors separated by a mullion and each door includes a handle assembly. In this application, the attaching means engages the handle assemblies and the blocking means engages the mullion to secure the support bar adjacent the doors. Again, the blocking means includes at least one blocking member that engages the mullion.
In still yet another application, the security device includes receiving means and the structure includes a pair of doors separated by a mullion. The receiving means is attached to the mullion, the attaching means engage the receiving means, and the blocking means engages the doors to secure the support bar adjacent the doors. In this application, the blocking means includes a pair of blocking members each of which engages one of the doors.
In a further application, the security device additionally includes receiving means and the structure includes a door and either a frame to which the door is attached or a wall adjacent the door. In this application, the receiving means is attached to the door and either the frame or the wall, the attaching means engages the receiving means, and the blocking means engages the door. The blocking means includes either a blocking member engaged with the door or a pair of blocking members one of which is engaged with the door and the other of which is engaged with either the frame or the wall.
In yet another application, the security device includes receiving means and the structure includes a door and either a frame to which the door is attached or a wall adjacent the door. In this application, the receiving means is attached to either the frame or the wall, the attaching means engages the receiving means, and the blocking means engages the door. The blocking means may include either a blocking member engaged with the door or a pair of blocking members one of which is engaged with the door and the other of which is engaged with the frame or the wall.
In still yet another application, the structure includes a door having a handle assembly and either a frame to which the door is attached or a wall adjacent the door. In this application, the attaching means engages the handle assembly and the blocking means engages either the frame or the wall. The security device may include receiving a means attached to either the frame or wall. The attaching means also engages this receiving means. The blocking means may include a blocking member.
In the above-described applications, the receiving means may include at least one eyelet, at least one attachment block, at least one opening in which the attaching means is disposed, or at least one hook-engaging structure.
Although various structures have been enumerated above for which the security device of the present invention may be used, it is to be understood that these various structures are only examples of possible applications of the present invention. Other applications are possible. For example, the structure may include a window.
The security device may additionally include a camming surface on the actuator for contacting either the support bar or the blocking member during actuation of the attaching means, the camming surface pivoting in response to operation of the actuator. The camming surface may include a plurality of angled surfaces.
The actuator may include a rod spaced apart from the support bar and opposing elbow members connected to opposite ends of the rod and connected to the attachment means adjacent the support bar. The security device may additionally include a camming surface on each of the elbow members, adjacent either the support bar or the blocking means. Operation of the actuator may cause the attachment means to move away from the structure. The camming surface may include a plurality of angled surfaces and may pivot about a pivot point during operation of the actuator. In this embodiment, the attaching means moves away from the structure by a distance approximately equal to a difference between the pivot point about which the camming surface pivots upon operation of the actuator and a first surface of the camming surface, and the pivot point and a third surface of the camming surface.
The blocking means may include at least one blocking member having an adjustment mechanism for adjustably positioning the support bar with respect to the blocking member. The adjustment mechanism may include a slot within the blocking member, the slot being disposed substantially orthogonally to a longitudinal axis of the support bar such that the support bar may translate within the slot substantially parallel to a longitudinal axis of the slot. The adjustment mechanism may include a variable adjustment mechanism, whereby actuation of the variable adjustment mechanism causes the support bar to move within the slot relative to the blocking member. The variable adjustment mechanism may include a threaded member engageable with the blocking member and the support bar that may be actuated to cause the support bar to move within the slot relative to the blocking member.
The attachment means may include at least one hook extending substantially through the support bar. This hook includes an engagement portion disposed opposite the support bar configured to engage a portion of the structure. The hook may be attached to the actuator such that operation of the actuator causes the actuator to pivot with respect to the hook. This pivoting of the actuator with respect to the hook may draw the engagement portion of the hook toward the support bar.
Another embodiment of a security device of the present invention for at least one door includes a support bar, attachment means, and an actuation mechanism. The support bar has first and second ends and the attachment means is mounted to the support bar for removably attaching the security device to a portion of the door. The actuation mechanism is connected to the attachment means. The actuation mechanism includes a camming surface that is engageable with a portion of the actuation mechanism to secure the security device in a position with respect to the door.
The actuation mechanism may include a handle assembly pivotably connected to eh attachment means. The camming surface may be located on the handle assembly. A pivot point may be included about which the camming surface pivots in response to actuation of the handle assembly. The camming surface may include a first surface, an angled second surface, and a third surface. The distance between the pivot point and the first surface may be less than the distance between the pivot point and the angled second surface. Furthermore, the distance between the pivot point and the angled second surface may be less than the distance between the pivot point and the third surface. Pivotal actuation of the handle assembly may cause the camming surface to pivot such that the first, second, and third surfaces contact, in turn, a portion of the actuation mechanism. The first surface and third surface may be disposed substantially orthogonal to one another. The angled second surface may be angled approximately 45 degrees from the horizontal.
The portion of the actuation mechanism may be either the support bar or a blocking means. There may be two doors and the blocking means may be a blocking member that engages either one of the doors or a mullion separating the doors. Alternatively, the blocking means may include two blocking members one of which is engaged with one of the doors and the other of which is engaged with the other door.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.